SAUDADE
by Lia Adam
Summary: Reações e lembranças de Milo após o enterro de Camus. POV do cavaleiro de Escorpião. Yaoi. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc, etc... Os versos em itálico são da música "Pedaço de Mim", de Chico Buarque. **

**Saudade**

_Ó pedaço de mim, ó metade afastada de mim  
Leva o teu olhar, que a saudade é o pior tormento  
É pior do que o esquecimento, é pior do que se entrevar_

Acredite, Camus, esses golpes com a pá ferem mais meu coração que a terra. Cada sulco aberto é uma nova ferida. Cada baque na areia, um anúncio do momento em que você vai sumir da minha vista... Para sempre.

_Ó pedaço de mim, ó metade exilada de mim  
Leva os teus sinais, que a saudade dói como um barco  
Que aos poucos descreve um arco e evita atracar no cais_

A cova está pronta. A urna que guarda seu corpo é descida lentamente... Eu não quero que você vá, Camus! Tento me livrar dos braços de Mu, mas ele me segura com mais força e me impede de avançar. Os servos começam a jogar terra dentro do buraco... Em mim, o vazio profundo. Nossos colegas observam calados a cena deprimente: Mu tenta me conter enquanto eu me debato, revoltado, transtornado, gritando como um louco, bradando seu nome como se pudesse despertar você de um sono qualquer. Só paro quando vejo a cova totalmente preenchida, como se dissesse que não há remédio. Não há volta.

Então desabo em lágrimas. Fico muito tempo ali, contemplando a lápide, onde se lê: "Camus de Aquário". É estranho, até feio. Me acostumei a chamar você de "meu Camyu". Repito "meu Camyu", "meu Camyu", como se não sentisse os olhos arderem e o estômago pedir com urgência um alimento qualquer. Só tenho disposição para contemplar seu túmulo e chamar você, embora não haja esperança de retorno. Penso que seria bom morrer aqui mesmo. Eu posso me matar facilmente, basta querer.

Fico imaginando tolices até que Mu me convence a voltar para casa. Pobre Mu, agüenta calado meu choro e minhas lamúrias até Escorpião.

– Não é justo, Mu! Não é justo! Eu deveria estar no lugar dele! Eu!

– Milo, meu amigo... Ouça-me. Lembro que uma vez você falou que seria capaz de qualquer coisa para não ver Camus sofrer. Você lembra?

– Claro... Fazia uns dias que estávamos juntos. Eu me meti no meio do treino dele com aquele troglodita que foi morto por um guarda enquanto tentava fugir do Santuário. Eu sabia que Camus podia se virar sozinho, sempre foi tão inteligente e poderoso! Mas me meti no meio da confusão e acabei quebrando o braço. Lembro de como Camus ficou preocupado comigo.

Mu esboça um sorriso triste.

– Agora pense na reação de Camus se ele ficasse vivo e você morresse. Imagine Camus vendo seu velório, seu enterro...

– Chega, Mu!

– Desculpe. Mas é para que você se dê conta de que isso não seria melhor. Choraríamos sua morte como choramos a de Camus, mas ninguém mais do que ele sentiria tanto por sua partida. Imagine Camus sofrendo essa amargura que atormenta você agora. Só você sabe a medida desse sofrimento, Milo... Gostaria que Camus sentisse isso?

– Não, Mu. Mas eu poderia ter morrido naquela luta.

– Se você permanece aqui é porque sua missão ainda não acabou. Você, como todos os outros, lutou ferozmente, exatamente contra o cavaleiro que matou Camus. Você poderia ter morrido, mas escapou! Acha que foi em vão? Não foi! Você foi escolhido para continuar conosco a tarefa que Camus e os outros deixaram por terminar. Cabe a você se espelhar no exemplo, na coragem, na força dele para continuar sua missão, até o dia em que tenha que partir.

– Vai ser difícil...

– Sei que vai. Mas infelizmente as coisas não são sempre como queremos.

– Ele não merecia!

– Não é uma questão de merecer ou não. Também não temos porque tentar entender. Tudo tem um momento certo para acontecer, até mesmo a morte. Essas coisas estão além, muito além do nosso entendimento. A única coisa a fazer agora, Milo, é seguir em frente. Camus certamente não gostaria de vê-lo sofrer. E você, que se diz capaz de tudo para evitar o sofrimento de Camus... Deixe que o espírito dele descanse em paz.

_Ó pedaço de mim, ó metade arrancada de mim  
Leva o vulto teu, que a saudade é o revés de um parto  
A saudade é arrumar o quarto do filho que já morreu_

Ah, Camus... É tão difícil me acostumar com a idéia de que você não passa de um espírito, de que nunca mais poderei tocar você! Principalmente quando vejo suas coisas aqui na casa de Escorpião. Um cd que você me emprestou, uma camiseta que você esqueceu, uma escova de dentes, um frasco de perfume. O perfume... Eu abro o frasco e aspiro o aroma. É seu cheiro amadeirado, aquele que permanecia no quarto quando você ia embora, e deve estar até hoje nos meus lençóis. Nos _nossos _lençóis. Tão nossos que é impossível olhar para eles e não visualizar você sobre a cama, deitado de lado, um travesseiro entre as pernas, o lençol amassado sob a cabeça. Ou lendo um livro com o auxílio da pequena luminária do criado-mudo enquanto eu cochilava. Ou estendendo os braços para que eu me aninhasse entre eles... Ou preparando a nossa noite. Você trazia a bebida, arrumava os lençóis, escolhia as velas e os incensos...

_Ó pedaço de mim, ó metade amputada de mim  
Leva o que há de ti, que a saudade dói latejada  
É assim como uma fisgada no membro que já perdi  
_

Mas naquela noite você estava estranho. Exatamente na nossa últimanoite você estava diferente. Lembro que fiquei assustado quando vi a tristeza em seus olhos.

– O que houve, Camyu?

– Não me sinto bem.

– Como assim?

– Ouvi rumores sobre uma invasão ao Santuário.

– Ora, e você está nervoso por causa disso? É só mais uma invasão! Sairemos vitoriosos, como sempre.

– Você nem sabe quem vai invadir o Santuário e já canta vitória.

– Ah é... Quem é que tá vindo?

– Uma menina que se diz a deusa Atena... E cinco cavaleiros de bronze.

– Ora, mas que presunção! Vamos derrotar essa metida e esses rebeldes! Ei, Camyu... O que tá havendo? Não me diga que tá preocupado porque cinco cavaleiros de bronze vão tentar invadir o Santuário!

– Milo... Aquele garoto que treinei na Sibéria, ele virá também.

– Que absurdo! E você vai dar uma lição nele, não vai?

– Milo, não é simples assim...

– Ele é um rebelde! É seu pupilo, mas merece ser castigado.

E você me fitou, seu olhar não tinha brilho.

– Me sinto estranho, Milo. É como se algo muito ruim estivesse para acontecer. Não sei ao certo... Nem sei se é algo relacionado a Hyoga. Mas é como se eu fosse perder algo... Mas não sei o que é.

– Camyu...

– Me abraça, Milo...

Nós não sabíamos, Camus, mas sua tristeza era já o anúncio da sua partida. Embora eu não fizesse idéia do que viria a acontecer no dia seguinte, abracei você com força, com muita força, como se aquela fosse a última oportunidade de ter você entre meus braços. Do abraço passamos a um olhar mais intenso, a um beijo, e mais outro... E quando dei por mim estava sendo puxado por você em direção à cama. Você me olhou tão suplicante...

– Me faça seu, Milo.

E eu o fiz meu. Com avidez, com vontade, com todo o meu sentimento. Como em tantas ocasiões, nos amamos como quem não tem nada mais a que se apegar na vida além dessa sensação de amar e se saber amado... E tantas outras sensações que você me proporcionava, Camus. A delícia de poder sentir a maciez dos seus cabelos e o movimento do seu peito arfante, de ver o prazer estampado em seu rosto, revelado pela luz fraca da luminária, de me sentir quase morrendo, derramando-me dentro de você, esquecendo-me do mundo. De dormir como um anjo, embalado por seus carinhos, e só acordar no dia seguinte, feliz por vê-lo ao meu lado.

Mas naquela manhã eu estranhei sua ausência na cama. Felizmente você logo apareceu na porta do quarto, antes mesmo que eu me levantasse. Trazia na mão direita uma flor branca.

– Um lírio?

– Um lírio. Ontem ouvi Afrodite comentar algo sobre significado das flores. Segundo ele o lírio simboliza a pureza, a nobreza e o casamento.

Confesso que estremeci quando você falou em casamento. Quis perguntar o que queria dizer com aquilo, mas engoli minha curiosidade e deixei que prosseguisse.

– Milo... Este lírio representa meu sentimento por você, puro e nobre.

– E... E o casamento?

Você sorriu de uma maneira tão bonita... Só eu via esse seu sorriso, Camus. Que privilégio o meu!

– Eu... Quero dizer com isso que pretendo ficar com você, Milo... Por muito tempo. Pretendo estar com você... Até que o fim dos meus dias, se possível.

Sim, Camus, você realmente sabia como me fazer feliz.

– Eu estarei com você, meu Camyu. Até o fim de tudo.

Estendi a mão para pegar o lírio e coloquei-o sobre o criado-mudo com a mesma delicadeza com que deitava seu corpo sobre a cama. Acompanhei você à Casa de Aquário... Foi a última vez que tive a felicidade de receber um beijo seu.

Tanta coisa aconteceu, Camus, que só agora, vasculhando o quarto em busca de sinais seus, encontrei o lírio sobre o chão, ao pé da cama. O vento deve tê-lo derrubado. O lírio não tem cor nem vida, como sua face e seu corpo. Como minha alma. Estou vivo, Camus, mas minha alma morreu. Perdi você, perdi metade de mim. Nesse espaço vago ficou a saudade, doendo, latejando, torturando.

_Ó pedaço de mim, ó metade adorada de mim  
Lava os olhos meus, que a saudade é o pior castigo  
E eu não quero levar comigo a mortalha do adeus._

Metade de mim está morta... Mas o sentimento, ah, esse não vai morrer, nem que ele se derrame inteiramente com minhas lágrimas. Nossa história se unirá às lendas que contam sobre nós. Nosso amor vai reviver em cada relato sobre dois guerreiros vestidos de ouro, defensores da deusa Atena, que em meio à guerra e às dores souberam amar-se intensamente...

**Fim**

Dedicado à Ephemeron. Ephe, não sei se te convenceu, mas espero que pelo menos te agrade. Ah, coloquei lírios na história porque notei o quanto você gosta dessa flor. Eu também gosto dela e acho que fica bem com esse par.


End file.
